


Leather Trousers

by zellieh



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Closeted Character, Drabble, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Old Married Couple, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Undercover, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as a Couple, warning: gene hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam turned around, leather trousers creaking. "I don't see why I have to wear leather to this gay club."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Broadstairs Bacchanalia Life On Mars Drabble challenge: to quickly write a drabble as close to 100 words as possible. This ended up more like 150 words, so let's call it a drabble and a half. I had the prompt 'Undercover As Gay' and the love heart 'Just You'. 
> 
> Warning for Gene Hunt being Gene Hunt, and period-typical language and attitudes to homosexuality.

.

.

Gene slammed open the door to Sam's room. "Ready yet, Princess?"

Sam turned around, leather trousers creaking. "I don't see why I have to wear leather to this gay club when you haven't even changed."

"Ah, but everyone knows sissy boys," Gene smirked, giving Sam a leering up-and-down, "like you, like a man who looks like a man--"

Sam yelped as Gene smacked his arse stingingly hard.

"--Now stop pissing about and get a wiggle on."

.

* * *

.

Sam had expected a backstreet club; instead, the club was a well-maintained suburban semi-detached, isolated behind high hedges.

Gene knocked.

A flamboyantly gay guy opened the door, leaned down -- and kissed Gene on both cheeks.

And _did not get punched._

"Evening, Erica," Gene said, calm.

'Erica' beamed. "Genie, love! Welcome back!" 

Sam turned and eyebrowed 'Genie-love'. 

"Not one word," Gene hissed, and steered him through the door with a possessive hand on Sam's arse.

.

. 


End file.
